The Prince, the Green Girl, and the Phantom
by elledottore
Summary: What if Erik was born in Oz instead of France? Though he desperately loves Oz's most wanted fugitive, can she love him back? Begins right after Defying Gravity. Fiyeraba, Eraba
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Erik

"Ozdammit, Erik! I can't do this! This algebra stuff just doesn't fit around my head! I'm brainless!"

"You are not brainless! Just look at the problem again." I, Erik Flummox, was trying to do the impossible: teach Fiyero Tigelaar algebra. Normally, my girlfriend would carry this burden, but alas, she was in the Emerald City meeting the Wizard of Oz himself. How I wished I could be with her at that moment, but she was the one with the extraordinary sorcery talent, not me. The Wizard needed a Grand Vizier, not an organist.

"Okay, I get that y = 3x + 4, but … what do I do with that?"  
Before I could respond, we heard the annoying, screechy voice of Fiyero's girlfriend, Glinda. "Erik, FiFi!" she cried, sitting down at our table in the library. "I just got back from the EC! Nessa's in a state! I still don't understand what happened!"

"Where's Elphaba?" Fiyero and I asked in unison.

Glinda started hyperventilating. "You two don't know?! Look on the front page of _The Shiz Daily_!" She thrust a newspaper in our faces. I read the headline: "Green Shiz Student Turns Terrorist and Wicked Witch."

"Wicked Witch?" I repeated, astounded. "But … I don't understand. El … she's hardly wicked! Glinda, explain!"

"I don't know! She did this hideous levitation spell … and then monkeys started flying around everywhere … she told the Wizard … she told the Wizard he had no real power, and then she ran out of the room with the Grimmerie. I … I went after her. She told me to come with her, oh Fiyero, I should've gone!" She buried her face in Fiyero's shirt.

"They framed her," I said quietly. "Bastards, she did nothing wrong! After what happened with Dr. Dillamond!"

"She asked me to give you this, Erik." Glinda handed me a tightly folded piece of paper. I unfolded it with much difficulty. It read:

_Dear Erik, _

_As Glinda has probably already told you, I am not returning to Shiz. The Wizard is behind everything, and Dr. Dillamond would be disappointed if I did not try to help his cause. Be happy for me, Erik, for I am flying free! Apropos of that, I don't want you to have the disgrace of a romantic relationship with a Wicked Witch, (oh, don't gasp, you know that's what I am called), so you are free to be with whoever you want. Just not Pfanee or ShenShen, okay? And tell Fiyero and Boq that I will miss them, as I will miss you. _

_Your emerald angel, _

_El _

"She's happy," I said. "She misses us, but she is happy."

"But I'm not happy!" Glinda cried. "My bestest friend is a wanted fugitive! It's not fair!"

"I need to lie down," Fiyero announced. "Erik? Come with me?"

"But of course," I said, standing up. "See you in history class, Glinda."

"FiFi, you don't even care that Elphie is gone?!" Glinda shrieked. "And Erik! You love her! Why aren't you upset?!"

"We're upset, Glin," Fiyero said calmly. "We just deal with it in a guy way, that's all. And anyway, I think … I think Elphaba can take care of herself. C'mon, Erik." He practically dragged me out of the library, across the quad, and into Briscoe Hall.

Once we were inside our dorm room, I said, "I don't think El can take care of herself."

"I'm worried about her, too," Fiyero agreed. "We have to find her!"

"You want to stop her?"

"Not stop her – just find her, make sure she's safe."

"How do we go about doing that?"

"Lemme see that paper. 'All Oz must be on the lookout for the Wicked Witch, however the Gale Force's new mission is to find and capture her.' Erik, we have to join the Gale Force!"

"And there would be no suspicion whatsoever about the ex boyfriend of the Witch and his best friend going on a mission to find her! I am a musician, Fiyero. And you are a prince."

"You wanna find Fae or not?!"

"Of course I want to find El! I yearn for El! But I just think you're going about it in a very brainless way." Fiyero's nostrils flared.

"YOU'RE JUST BEING YOUR USUAL, ANTI SOCIAL SELF! IF YOU REALLY LOVE HER, YOU WOULD DO ANYTHING, ANYTHING TO FIND HER!"

"I'm starting to think maybe YOU love her!"

Fiyero sighed. "I'm with Glinda. Yeah, um … I love Glinda."

"Well then, why is finding El so important to you?"

"It's naptime, Erik. Let's go to sleep." He was evading my question, but I had to admit, I was tired as well.

Once Fiyero was asleep (it didn't take long), I took off my mask and wig, and crawled into bed, burrowing under the covers. Soon I was in a dream, in the presence of my emerald angel. She had been working on a dress for herself at the time of her departure, and now I was looking at the finished product.

"El?"

"Shh. Rest your voice. Let me sing for you."  
"Sing, my emerald angel!"

"Think of me, think of me often …" I immediately recognized the song as one we had learned in music class. El was a mezzo soprano, but she had lowered the pitch of the song to fit her voice. She was creative that way. As I dreamed of her taking me into her arms, I resolved that I would join the Gale Force. I would do anything for the girl that made my soul defy gravity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooo!**

**Here's Chapter 2.**

**Elphaba's Girl - Ah, good prediction! Good ole Punjab may come up later. ;)**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 2

Elphaba

I had been flying all day. At face value, my new life was monotonous, but (luckily?) the constant threat of capture prevented boredom from setting in. Most Animals were in hiding; they were difficult to find. The ones I did find were either terrified of the Wizard or terrified of me. But I couldn't in good conscience go along with the Wizard's sadistic plot to "make Oz wonderful."

Yet, I thought about those who I left behind. There was Glinda, well meaning but still in love with being loved. There was Nessa, who was now part of a disgraced family, helpless. There was Erik, my great companion, probably learning to be free, hopefully not in too much pain. And there was Fiyero, the prince I found charming even though I shouldn't have. He was so enticing, with so many layers I had yet to pull back.

"Wiiiiitch!" I was jolted back to reality. I quickly looked down for the Gale Force, but I was relieved to find only a Bear. I landed, hopefully gracefully, on the forest floor.

"I mean no harm," I said gently. "I fight for your rights and your citizenship. If you give me food and shelter for the night, I will protect you from the Wizard's fascist regime."

"Oh, I know that, honey!" the Bear said. "I just figured you wanted a friend. Albress was so fond of you! Said you were his best student, I believe."

"Wait, are you talking about Dr. Dillamond?"

"Yes! We were friends in school! I took a fancy to him, but Mum said I had to marry a Bear. He was the smartest Animals I knew."

"Do you know where he might be?"

"Sorry, Witch, honey, I don't. I heard of his removal from Shiz, but …"

"I'm Elphaba, by the way."

"Ursa. Enchanted to meet you, Elphaba! Come this way. You can meet my Cubs!" I followed her through the woods in silence. To think of Animals living in the woods! It made me sick! And all because of the man whom I thought was so wonderful up until a year ago.

As soon as we entered the cave, we heard a chorus of, "Mama!" Four Cubs rushed up to Ursa, and hugged her tightly. _So this is what a real family is like, _I thought.

"Hello, my darlings!" Ursa exclaimed cheerfully. "Guess what? We have a guest! One of Uncle Albress's old students! Isn't that exciting?"

"Did you bring food, Mama?" one of the Cubs asked.

"We have food, honey. Elphaba, would you care to sit down?"

"Ursa, I appreciate your kindness," I said. "But I don't want you to get into any trouble. I am a wanted fugitive, after all."

"Oh, and we're barely citizens! Now, sit down, Elphaba dear." As I sat down, I silently commended Ursa for her courage. I knew there was a price on my head, and I was sure that Animals would receive greater punishment than humans, but she still harbored the Wicked Witch.

"Do you have a husband?" I asked her once the Cubs were in bed.

Ursa turned serious. "He got … a job … offer at the circus. I haven't seen him in four years."

"I'm so sorry."

"I don't know if he's in pain, or dead, or a bear by now. The Cubs … think he accidentally fell out of a tree; I can't possibly tell them the truth. What about you, honey? Do you have a special guy?"

"I did. Erik Flummox. But, obviously, I left him in order to do … this."

"Erik Flummox is the official Palace Musician, I heard. I believe he joined the Gale Force as well. You miss him?"

"I know I shouldn't, but I do. Ursa, you're going to think I'm a horrible, green slut, but I also had feelings for … Prince Fiyero of the Vinkus."

"You're not a slut, you're a girl with perfectly normal feelings. I've seen pictures of this Fiyero in the papers, and if I wasn't an Animal, whoa!" Suddenly, there was a pounding on the door.

"Open up! Gale Force!"

"Hide yourself, Elphaba!" Ursa exclaimed. "I'll handle this!"

"Be careful," I said as I took cover in one of the cupboards. Ursa was now in danger – because of me. Aren't I a stellar Animal rights activist?

"Good evening, officer," Ursa greeted the Gale Force soldier. "How may I be of service?"

"I won't hurt you – maybe. Just tell me if you've seen Elphaba Thropp!" Erik! I couldn't help myself. I emerged from my hiding spot.

"I'm here, Erik," I said on an exhale. "Please, take me if you must, but don't harm this Bear or her Cubs. Please, Erik!"

"Very well," Erik said. "Come with me." This was it. I was under arrest. The penalty for treason in Oz was death, which I would meet bravely and with good cheer.

"So, will they give you a medal for capturing me?" I asked bitterly.

"They don't know I'm here. Well, Fiyero knows, but he doesn't count, I guess. Could you possibly conjure a piano for me? I wanted to find you because I wrote a song for you."

"Erik, I'm not a common magician! The power is mysterious! And, you can't dedicate a song to a wicked witch."

"I can and I have. Now, lie down, El."

"Okay." Maybe I was secretly intrigued by his song for me, or maybe it was hearing his old nickname for me, but I found myself lying down on the forest floor.

_Hunting for you, _

_Throughout the day and the night. _

_You're in darkness, _

_While I'm stuck in the light. _

_He has no chance;_

_Only I can advance. _

_Moonlight shining, _

_Illuminating your skin. _

_They search for emeralds, _

_But I know where to begin. _

_You should just forget _

_About your debt. _

_Forget about that city's brilliant light, _

_And listen to the music of the night. _

_Close your eyes, and succumb to your darkest dreams. _

_Forget about the hunt for your soul. _

_'__Cause your soul is mine forevermore. _

_Now you can live as you've never lived before. _

_Flighty, green bird,_

_Land for just a minute. _

_The awaited moment, _

_Now we're in it._

_Levitate your mind. _

_Let your fantasies unwind, _

_In this darkness neither of us can fight, _

_The power of the music of the night. _

_You alone can make my soul take flight. _

_Help me make the music of the night. _

I went to sleep looking at his beautiful, white mask.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Cheers,**

**Elle Dottore**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salvete!**

**Elphaba's Girl - Once again, you are right!**

**Just a warning, I pushed through MAJOR writer's block to write this chapter. If it sucks, that's why.**

**Story time!**

Chapter 3

Erik

"Erik! Wake up!"

"Unh? Go away, Fiyero. One more minute."

"You're on duty today in the throne room! Now get UP!" Something hit my face. Hard.

"OW! That hurt!" I opened my eyes and saw what had hit my face: my mask. I quickly put it on before Fiyero could see anything.

"Okay, I'm not as stupid as I look," Fiyero said. "You're grumpier than usual, and I know you were somewhere last night. Spill."

"I'm the Phantom of the Guard," I said curtly. "I'm not one for spilling."

"I'm the Captain of the Guard," Fiyero retorted. "I'm not one for letting people not spill. Especially my bestest friend."

I snorted. "Glinda has too much of an influence on you. If you must know, I was in the Gilikin Forest."

"And?"

"I found her. She's hiding with Bears, Fiyero. But, we spent most of the night together, and in the morning … I left."

"Was there … action?"

"Apart from her ripping off my mask and telling me a big fat lie that I was handsome? Nope. I told her about Glinda's meeting with the Wizard today. She said she would try to make it."

"What?! Is she insane?! It's a good thing you're the one assigned to the throne room today! If she's caught …"

"Don't worry, Fiyero. I'll make sure I don't catch her. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get breakfast."

Breakfast was loud. Breakfast was always loud. Everyone thinks being in the military is like taking a vow never to be frivolous again, but in reality, lots of young men in tight quarters equals loud. I, however, quietly got my helping of porridge and sat down with Fiyero, the only person I could tolerate. Unfortunately, Glinda had decided to tag along. Great.

"So, you were in the Gilikin Forest last night?" she asked me. "It's beautiful, isn't it? Momsie and Popsie used to take me there every summer for camping. No sign of Elphie, though?"

"Nope," I lied. "She has vanished like a phantom."

"Like you sometimes," Fiyero added.

"I don't vanish. I merely hold my tongue. There's a difference."

After breakfast, I took my place in the throne room. Glinda would be coming in at any moment. Was El already there? Was she hiding? I prayed that she was alright. Glinda came in, trembling, and bowed before the Wizard's large throne.

"I AM OZ, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE! WHO ARE YOU, AND WHY DO YOU SEEK ME?"

"Glinda Upland, of the Upper Uplands, Your Ozness. I'm here because you summoned me?" She did a small, terrified curtsey.

"GLINDA UPLAND, YOU ARE NOW OFFICIALLY GLINDA THE GOOD, HENCE BE KNOWN!"

"Th-thank you, Your Ozness!"

We heard a shrill cackle from behind one of the curtains, and suddenly, El was before us, with a sarcastic smirk on her face. "'Thank you, Your Ozness!'" she said in an overdone high pitched voice. "Honestly, Glinda, I had no idea you could sink this low! Your second chance! Come with me!" I could now see why people were afraid of El. The way she leaped from behind an emerald curtain scared even me. And if looks could kill, Glinda would be dead!

The Wizard's fake head moved once more. "GUARD! STOP HER!"

"Yes, Your Ozness!" I said, fear in my voice. I didn't want to do it, but I knew I had to. I rushed over and knocked El out before she could react. I realized how ridiculous I must have looked, carrying the Wicked Witch of the West like an infant in my arms, with her broomstick slung over my shoulder like a rifle. But I ran like that, out of the palace, past the borders of the Emerald City, to the Eastern Vinkus, setting her down at the beginning of the Thousand Year Grasslands.

Of course, she awoke almost as soon as I put her down. "Erik!" she exclaimed. "Why in Oz did you do that?! Give me my broomstick!"

"I know you disapprove of Glinda," I said smoothly. "But outbursts like that are easy ways for you to get captured! You have to be sane, my emerald angel."

"THEY'RE not being sane! Glinda hasn't done anything good! All she's done is look pretty and be a figurehead! Now give me back my broomstick before I hex your arms to your sides!"

"Fine." She snatched it back from me with a quick swipe.

"Thank you, Erik."

"El? What if I quit the Gale Force and come with you?"

"You can't do that. It's what they expect of you. You need to stay safe."

"But I love you."

"I know."

"Do you love me? Did you love me before you saw my … distortion?"

"Your face means nothing to me, Erik. After all, look at me! I'm ugly enough for the both of us!"

"Your skin is smooth and beautiful and puts all the emeralds in Oz to shame! For goodness sake, El! Can't you see that?"

"If I wasn't the color of a frog, none of this would be a problem! Don't you dare lie to me to make me feel better, Erik!" And then my angel flew out of sight.

I got back to the Emerald City in time for dinner. I found a hysterical Glinda being held by Fiyero in my quarters. "Erik! You're back!" he exclaimed.

"Nice observation," I snapped.

"Is Elphie alright?" Glinda asked between choppy breaths.

"I can say that she overpowered me," I said. "Which actually is kind of true. Now, you two are my friends, but can I please eat in peace?"

"Sure man," Fiyero said. "C'mon, Glinda."

Left alone in my room, I thought about El. Why didn't she want me beside her? Was it because of the face that had won me a mother's fear and loathing? Or was she truly trying to protect me? Dammit, I didn't want to be protected! And why couldn't she see how beautiful she really was?

**Let me know? Thanks for reading!**

**Cheers,**

**Elle Dottore**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salvete!**

**Chapter 4 here!**

**Elphaba's Girl - You may be right. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Elphaba

Six months after Glinda's … coronation, I suppose it was … I was officially at a loss. How could I fight for Animal rights when my target audience always assumed I was going to eat their children or curse their husbands' genitalia? Exhausted, I went to Ursa's for food and shelter. I was quite surprised when an Owl answered the door.

"Miss Elphaba!" he exclaimed, surprised. "What brings you here this time of the night?"

"If I flew another mile, I would capitulate off my broom, and get serious brain damage from the hard forest floor," I confessed. "Can I stay the night?"

"Well, we don't want you to get brain damage! Come in! I'm Ululus, by the way. Be quiet, though, the Cubs are already in bed."

"Um, where's Ursa?" I sat down at the table in the center as Ululus flew next to me.

"I'm sorry to be the bringer of bad tidings," he said gravely. "Surely you have heard about these 'zoos' that the Wizard has established around Oz. About two months ago … the Cubs were playing over at my place, when we heard a commotion. I told the Cubs to stay put while I checked out what was going on. Well, over at Ursa's, there were about five Gale Forcers, not the Captain, I guess this was too small for him, but there they were, putting Ursa … in a cage. The Palace Musician was there, with his infamous Punjab Lasso, and let's just say he was not afraid to use it."

"Oh Oz, I might be ill!" Erik? Really?

"Believe me, she put up a fight, Ursa did, but five men against a female Bear? Doesn't end well."

"This is all my fault. I'm … not good enough for this … not good enough for anything, anyone! Ululus, when the Cubs are old enough to understand, please give them my apologies. I'm going now."

"No! Don't go! As you said, you're too tired to fly! There's a guest bed in the far right corner. Please, Miss Elphaba, stay."

"Alright, I will. Thank you."

Long after Ululus fell asleep on his perch, I tossed and turned on the guest bed. Ursa was my dear friend, and I had been too caught up in my own safety to protect her. I had done my best for Nessa, but I guess working legs don't solve everything. Whom could I still save? I traced my mind back to what started all this: Dr. Dillamond, that day in the throne room with those monkeys. Good scouts, the Wizard said they would make. I had to try and free them. It was the least I could do.

The next morning, I said goodbye to Ululus and the Cubs, and then started my journey to the Emerald City as fast as lightning. I hoped. Flying high above Oz, it occurred to me whom I might find besides the Wizard in the Emerald City: my best friend and her … fiancé, according to Boq, and my ex, who still had his proverbial fangs in me as I flew.

The fabulous engagement ball was well underway when I arrived. I spotted Glinda dancing with what seemed a very reluctant Fiyero, and Erik at the piano, playing an upbeat tune that he had no doubt written himself. I had to admit, hearing his music filled my soul with a great rush of exhilaration. But there was no time for that! Ozdammit, I had monkeys to free!

On entering the throne room, I had a surprise. It was … empty! That was good, right? But, as I should've guessed, as soon as I started looking for the monkeys, the tyrant said through his ridiculous head contraption, "I KNEW YOU'D BE BACK. I don't wanna harm you, now."

"You've already harmed me! Now set those monkeys free!" A long discussion ensued, in which he attempted to suck me back into his secret plots and plans. The worst part is, he was almost successful. For one awful moment, I thought I could rejoin him, and still campaign for Animal rights.

"So, Elphaba, are you in?"

"I'll accept your proposition …"

"Wonderful!"

"On one condition. You set those monkeys free!"

To my utter surprise, he said, "Done!" In seconds, the throne room was filled with monkeys flying every which way. They all looked ecstatic to be flying free. I knew the feeling. Once all of them had dispersed out of the throne room's only window, I noticed a figure under a blanket. Whoever this was had been set free as well. When I pulled back the blanket, I had another shock.

"Dr. Dillamond! It's me, Elphaba, from Shiz! Don't you remember me?"

But the only thing that came out of my old teacher's mouth was, "Baaa." I was angry! No, I was more than angry! I was betrayed! Again!

"We have nothing in common," I spat at the Wizard. "I am not like you, AND I WILL FIGHT YOU TILL THE DAY I DIE!"

Then, he finally called for his guards. Good. Let him do that. I had nothing to fear. Or so I thought until I beheld Fiyero Tigulaar leveling a rifle at my chest. I knew I couldn't dream of him having any kind of feelings for me, but I didn't think he would kill me.

"Silence, witch!"

"Fiyero, not you too!"

"I said silence! Cirevus, fetch me some water." Oh Oz, did he really believe that silly rumor?

Without warning, Erik bounded in, gun in hand. "Did I not instruct that I was to capture the Witch?" he asked Fiyero angrily. "Just because you are the Captain of the Guard does not mean you get to run and do everything!"

"I became the Captain of the Guard to find her!" Fiyero retorted. "It's only fitting!"

"Insolent boy, you're basking in my triumph!" This was getting ridiculous.

"Okay, does it really matter who captures me?" I cut in. "As long as I'm in handcuffs, you can both have triumph for all I care."

Suddenly, I heard a cry of "ELPHIE!" The next thing I knew, I was being suffocated by none other than Glinda the Good … officially.

"Glinda … hi … can't breathe … need oxygen!"

"Thank Oz you're alive!" she exclaimed, releasing me. "Now everything can be perfect! We'll clear your name, you and Erik can get back together, we'll have a double wedding …"

"Whoa, Glinda, slow down. I can't stay here! I have to go!"

"And so do I," Fiyero declared, stepping forward. "I'm going with her."

"What?" Erik half shouted. "Are you mad?! I'M GOING WITH HER!"

"Fiyero, were you with her behind my back?" Glinda asked, her voice trembling.

"No, it wasn't like that," I said. "Erik, we broke up when I left Shiz. Yes, we have a bit in common, but I just … don't feel … that about you."

"And did you see the prince secretly?" Erik fumed. "ARE YOU LYING TO THE PHANTOM OF THE GUARD, WITCH?"

"No, she's not," Fiyero quickly said. "Due to my utter cowardice, Fae, I never got the chance to tell you: I've loved you since …"

"… Lion Cub Day!" I finished in excitement. "Oh Yero!" Forgetting myself for a moment, I tackled him into a bear hug, at which point, he lifted me off my feet, and spun me around as if I were a little girl. Oz, he was strong!

"This is a lovely moment you two are having," Glinda said coldly, bringing me back to reality. "What about me and Erik?" I was too ashamed even to correct her grammar.

"Glinda, I'm sorry, but Fae and I can't worry about that right now," Fiyero said. "Elphaba, we need to get out of here now!" I only gave one frightened glance to Erik before I rushed out behind the one thing I wanted most but thought I could never have.

Two hours later, Fiyero and I landed in the Gilikin Forest. I don't believe in the afterlife, but I was almost convinced when he kissed me so fiercely that I became out of breath. His hands crawled like spiders up and down my body, relaxing all the muscles they touched. Suddenly, I remembered something. "He'll kill you."

"What? Where did this come from? Who will?"

"Erik. I know about his Punjab. An Owl told me. He was furious back there, Fiyero!"

"We'll deal with him when he comes! We're a team now, Fae."

"That's what I don't understand. How do you, or why did you leave the most popular, beautiful girl in all of Oz to be with a frog girl who has witch hunters and a crazy musician after her?"

"Because I love you, Fae! For Oz's sake! Plus, I didn't leave the most beautiful girl in Oz because I'm with her right now."

"No, Yero, you don't have to lie to me."

"It's not lying! It's just … looking at things another way." That made my heart melt.

But at that moment, I heard a noise, like someone in pain.

**A cliffie! Mwahaha! But, I hope you liked the Fiyeraba.**

**Cheers,**

**Elle Dottore**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salvete!**

**Elphaba's Girl - Yep!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Erik

That evil minx! That, yes, that wicked witch! Now I knew that under her lovely face and shining emerald skin there was a cruel soul capable of tearing out a man's heart and stomping on it. She left with that … prince whom I used to call a best friend, and left me with a tearful Glinda and a dumbfounded Wizard.

"Is it true? Has your betrothed brought her into custody?" Madame Morrible's cheerful voice sent Glinda into a new round of tears.

"In a sense," I said through gritted teeth.

The Wizard spoke up. "It seems our Captain of the Guard … had other plans."

"Oh, I see," Morrible said pensively.

"Recapturing her will be a trick, what with how she evaded us last time."

"Yes, indeed. Glinda, Erik, do you have any suggestifications?"

"Oh, yes!" I growled. "Find that lover of hers … and let me kill him slowly!"

"Why, Erik, you aren't still in love with the Witch, are you?"

"No, but Tigelaar is a traitor and deserves to die!" This was partly a lie, but I wanted revenge, and the only way to get it was to work with the people in charge.

"I think … it'll be hard to get to Fiyero because she'll be protecting him," Glinda said quietly. "My suggestion? Use her sister. Make her think her sister is in danger. She'll rush to her side."

"Oh, for Oz's sake, Glinda, you're going too easy on them! And you want to know why? BECAUSE YOU'RE STILL IN LOVE WITH THE TRAITOR PRINCE!"

"Erik, I have a slight headache, and I can't take yelling. Now if Your Ozness will excuse me, I need to go lie down." I couldn't help but feel sorry for her as I watched her leave the throne room sadly. That bastard had stolen El and broken Glinda's heart, all in the same hour! When I got my hands on him …

"A rumor won't do it," Morrible said, jolting me back to the current topic of conversation. "Elphaba's too smart."

"Far too smart," the Wizard agreed.

Morrible got a sudden maniac gleam in her eyes. "Perhaps … a change in the weather." With a wave of her hand, thunderclouds began to gather. I wasn't clear on how this would affect Nessarose, but I trusted Madame Morrible.

"Well, I must go check on Glinda," I declared, breaking the silence. "Good night, Madame, Your Ozness." I could not get out of there fast enough.

Approaching Glinda's chamber, I heard, "Fiyero, Fiyero, why?" And then an anguished moan.

I knocked. "Glinda?"

"What, Erik?"

"May I come in?"

"Depends. Are you going to yell at me?"

"No, I'm all yelled out."

"Alright then, come in."

I opened the door and found Glinda lying on her pink, frilly bed, surrounded by tissues. Her face was puffy from weeping, but I couldn't help but notice how her golden hair caught the moonlight, causing the former to shine brilliantly. "Glinda!" I exclaimed. "You're a sight! Are you alright? Stupid question, of course not. And all because of that son of a bitch!"

"Erik, please don't blame Fiyero," Glinda said. "Elphaba's the one who stole him … from me!"

"Ah, but _the prince _took El away from me," I countered. "It's all about perspective."

"Maybe they're both at fault. So, you were lying earlier? You still love her?"

"Glinda, I will always love El. She is my life, no matter what anyone calls her. Right now, I think she's an evil harpee for betraying me, but I'll get her back, don't you worry!"

"Erik? Can you stay with me tonight?" You don't know how much I wanted to say no, but those sparkling blue eyes were looking up at me so pitifully that I couldn't resist.

"Of course … angel." Soon, we were both fast asleep, dreaming of the ones who had left us.

The next morning, I woke up well before Glinda did. I sent for my things, and when they came, I got dressed for the day. Presently, I heard something fall outside Glinda's door. Curious, I ventured out to look. At my feet was a copy of _The Emerald City Times_. Right, Glinda, unlike me, was a normal person who actually got the paper. I stared at the headline: "Cyclone Devastates Munchkinland, Nessarose Thropp Killed by a House." A twinge of remorse, and then, _Good. That'll show El. _

Glinda stirred. "Good morning, Erik," she said, sitting up. "Oh, the paper came. Good. Any news?"

"Nessarose is dead," I told her. "It says here that a house was blown by a cyclone from a place called 'Kan-zis,' and it fell on her."

"Dear me! I hope no one was in it."

"It says that witnesses believe there is a girl in the house, but they can't be sure yet."

Glinda bolted out of bed. "I have to go! I'm the Good Witch of the North! She'll …" She fumbled with a puffy, rose colored gown.

"If she comes, which she probably will, the Gale Force will be on standby."

"Th-thank you, Erik."

Once Glinda was safely on her bubbly way to Munchkinland, I departed her quarters and went to my own. Though Glinda's obsession with pink amused me, seeing the bare walls of my room again was a comfort. I went over to my desk drawer, and took out my most prized possession: Punjab. "Big job for you today, Punjab," I told it. "You're going to meet the most swankified prince in Oz – and hear him scream." Just the mental image of him swinging back and forth, dead, made me laugh with glee. Maybe today would be a good day after all!

By the time I arrived in Munchkinland with the Gale Force, the festivities were already underway. I despised parties, but I pictured that swinging, dead prince to keep calm. It turned out there was a little girl in the house, Dorothy, and her dog, Dodo or Toto or something like that. Glinda, bless her, was playing welcoming committee and mentor, though I knew she really wished to be at home in bed.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion of red smoke, and El came down from the sky, the personification of fury itself. She was alone, which both surprised and disappointed me. Her boy toy must have been hiding out in the woods, the coward! Before she turned to Dorothy, she stared at her sister's feet (the only part of her not crushed by the house), and I could have sworn I heard her whisper, "Nessa …"

"I thought you said she was dead," Dorothy mumbled to Glinda.

"That was her little sister, the Wicked Witch of the East," Glinda explained as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "This is the Wicked Witch of the West. She's even worse than the other one." _Damn straight. _

"You killed the Witch of the East. You killed my little sister!" El's voice was low and menacing; I almost pitied Dorothy, who looked terrified.

"I-I didn't mean to kill her," Dorothy stammered. "It was an accident, I swear. I'm sorry?"

"Well, my pretty, I've caused accidents too, but I'm still blamed for them. BUT WHAT IN THE NAME OF LURLINE IS ON YOUR FEET?!" At first, I thought El was going mad, but then I looked down and saw a pair of jeweled shoes on the girl's feet. Nessarose's shoes. How had they gotten there?

"Well, I believe that the spoils go to the victor," Glinda said haughtily. "And you can't always be the victor. Now, be gone, before someone drops a house on you!" As much as I hated to see them fighting, I had to admit, Glinda could be a tough cookie when she wanted to be!

"Fine, Glinda! I'll go! But don't think we're finished here. That goes for you too, my fine lady! Just try to stay out of my way! Just try! I'll get you, my pretty, and your little dog, too!" With that famous cackle of hers that I just adored, El took off into the western sky. I watched until she was out of sight. I don't think she even noticed me.

**There you have it! First taste of Glerik!**

**Cheers,**

**Elle Dottore**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello peoples!**

**Sorry for the wait. I was on the road and now I'm at camp where the internet service is questionable. But here's Chapter 6!  
Elphaba's Girl - LOL!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Elphaba

You know, I honestly thought Glinda had changed. I assumed she would be understanding, and respect my need to say goodbye to my sister. Oops, my mistake. But the nerve! To give the only shred of Nessa I had left to that wretched little farm girl! But, of course, I'm the Wicked Witch. It's not like I have feelings, right? And Erik! Just staring at me like I'm in a museum instead of defending me! I know I sort of broke his heart, but still!

This was my internal rant as I waited for the festivities to die down. Of course, I thought about Fiyero as well. I hoped he wasn't doing anything too brainless, trying to protect me. I had no doubt he would allow himself to be captured if it meant saving me. Idiot.

Finally, the brat was sent to the Wizard (Oz, would she be disappointed), and I emerged from my hiding place to find _Glinda _putting a flower on Nessa's grave! The nerve! "A touching display of grief."

"I don't think we have anything further to say to one another." Again, with that haughty, I'm-better-than-you tone.

"I wanted something to remember her by. But all that was left of her were those shoes. And now that wretched little farm girl has walked off with them! So I'd appreciate some time alone to say goodbye to my sister."

She backed off, thank Oz. Nessa had been buried by the few supporters she had left. Kneeling down at her simple grave, I thought of all things I should have done to prevent this, or at least be a better sister. Suddenly, I remembered a song that Erik and I had learned in music class at Shiz, so long ago. "Wishing you were somehow here again, knowing we must say goodbye. Try to forgive, teach me to live. Why can't the past just die?" In school, I couldn't imagine that kind of grief. Now, it was staring me in the face.

But guess who interrupted me? Little Miss Pop-u-lar herself! "Elphie, it's dreadful, it is, to have a house fall on you. But accidents do happen!"

Anger suddenly overshadowed my grief. I wheeled around to face her. "You call this an ACCIDENT?!"

"Well … no."

"Then what do you call it?"

"A … regime change! Caused by a strange and unexpected twister of fate!" Yes, ladies and gentlemen, before me was the dimmest witted person in all of Oz!

"That's how you tell people how WONDERFUL everything is!"

"Well, I'm a public figure now, so people expect me to …"

"Lie?!"

"Be encouraging! Besides, what have YOU been doing besides riding around on that filthy old thing?" Oh no, she did not just insult the reason I wasn't decomposing in a mass prisoners' grave!

"Well, we can't all come and go by bubble." She looked hurt. Good. "Whose invention was that, anyways? The Wizard's? Even if it wasn't, I'm sure he'd still take credit for it."

"Well, we're also taking things that don't belong to us. Aren't we? Erik and I were suffering last night, because of you! But I guess just having one man love her isn't enough for Elphaba Thropp. Oh no! Elphaba Thropp has to go and steal her best friend's fiancé and betray her boyfriend! Elphaba Thropp …"

"SHUT UP! Erik is worse than you are, and we're over. We've been over for quite a while now. And as for Fiyero, I know it's difficult for that blissful, blonde brain of yours to comprehend that someone like him could actually CHOOSE someone like me. But it's happened. It's real. And you can wave that ridiculous wand all you want; you can't change it! He never belonged to you. He doesn't love you, and he never did. He loves ME!"

She slapped me. She actually slapped me. Honestly, I didn't know that Glinda had the spine. So, it turned into a slapping match, and soon we found ourselves in a full out fight, complete with my broom and that ridiculous wand of hers. Then, we abandoned our weapons, and just went for each other. But here's another example of how utterly stupid Glinda is. She took off my hat, and started beating me over the head with it, as if that could somehow knock me unconscious.

"Halt, in the name of the Wizard!" Aaand, the Gale Force was here. They broke us up, but strangely, released Glinda without releasing me. Why? Oh right, I was _wanted_.

A familiar voice hissed in my ear. "I'll convince them just to put you in Southstairs. They want your head, but you know, I couldn't live without my emerald angel."

"You're a creep, Erik! And, I didn't know either of you could sink this low! To use my sister's death as a trap to capture me?!"

Before either Glinda or Erik could respond, we heard a wild yell, and then caught sight of none other than Fiyero swinging towards us on a vine, gun in hand. Ah, so noble, yet so brainless! He aimed the gun at Glinda's head. "Let the green girl go, or explain to all of Oz how the Gale Force watched as Glinda the Good was slain." _No, Fiyero, don't! _But Oz, he looked deadly serious.

"We cannot risk Lady Glinda's life," Erik declared. "Let the Witch go." So, Erik was the new Captain of the Guard. How … wonderful for him.

"Elphaba, go, now!" Yero handed me my broom.

"No, not without you." Didn't he know what they would do to him? What Erik would do to him?

"Hush! Now, go!"

My brain suddenly went on automatic pilot as Glinda gave me my hat, and I took off for the Vinkus. As I flew towards the setting sun, my only thoughts were: _Must get to castle. Must find Grimmerie. Must get to castle. Must find Grimmerie. _Finally, I reached Kiamo Ko. My thoughts changed to: _Must save him. Must save him. _I opened the book and read the first spell I could find.

**Volia! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Cheers,**

**Elle Dottore **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, here's Chapter 7. I'm trying to update as frequently as possible, but I actually have a life now, so yeah.**

**Elphaba's Girl - Why, thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Erik

Finally, my dream was coming true! I helped my companions tie Fiyero Tigulaar to a pole in the middle of a cornfield. Our official purpose was to find out where El was hiding, but I knew she was in that old castle. I just wanted to torture the pretty boy.

It was very entertaining to hear what he had to say. "Fine, torture me, kill me," he said calmly. "It won't do you any good. I will not tell you anything about Fae as long as I draw breath!"

"Works for me, Your Highness," I quipped. "Because I really want to kill you."

"Patience, Master Erik," Crope, our leader, said. "We have to actually get the information out of him first before we kill him. But, when the time comes, would you like to use your Punjab?"

"I would love to use my Punjab, Captain Crope." I grinned at Fiyero. "Someone give me a weapon."

"Here you go, Master Erik." A young soldier of about sixteen handed me a pretty good sized club.

The prince's eyes widened. "Y-you have hungered for this."

"Ever since you took my most prized possession," I sneered. "She doesn't come cheap, Your Highness. Now pay! Where is she?" In a rush of exhilaration, I hit him on the side. Funny how clubs allow not so strong people like me to have a lot of power.

He grimaced. "Nice try, Phantom." Oh, El certainly had a valiant lover!

"My El is misguided because of you," I said. "But once you are dead, she will return to me, where she belongs: in Southstairs!"

"You put her in that awful place and my ghost will haunt you for the rest of your life!"

"Ah, but dear Fiyero, _I _am the Phantom of the Guard." I grabbed a sword and watched as it slowly dug into skin and muscle, spilling blood everywhere until I finally hit bone. How fun!

"I'm … still … not … saying … anything!"

"Master Erik," Crope suddenly cut in. "Let some of the rest of us have a go. It's only common courtesy. Plus, Lady Glinda is still over there, moaning for you."

"Very well," I said. "Hurt him much for me."

I found Glinda crouching beside Dorothy's wreaked farmhouse. She jumped up upon hearing my footsteps, and asked, "Is he … dead? Oh Erik, did you kill the love of her life?"

"He is not dead yet because he has not said a thing," I replied. "And, killing the love of her life would mean killing myself, which I do not plan to do anytime soon."

"Oh. Of course."

"Glinda? Can I ask a favor?"

"S-sure. What is it?"

"Could you bubble me to that old castle in the Vinkus? I forgot what it's called."

"You mean Kiamo Ko? Sure, I could do that. Why?"

"Tell no one of this, but I believe that's where El is. She is lusting after this prince, and if she believes he is dead, she might do something …"

"Wicked?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of 'rash,' but you are right as well, dear Glinda."

"Alright. Good luck."

Suddenly, I was enveloped in a cloud of pink, and the fields of Munchkinland looked like a play set miles below my feet. As much as I adored El and all her aspects, I had to admit, Glinda's mode of travel was far more comfortable than El's. Why did all this mess even happen? I missed our days at Shiz, back when everything was so simple. A memory overtook me as I flew.

_Fiyero came out of our bathroom. "Hey Erik, stop your banging for a second!" he yelled over my piano. "How do I look?" I stopped playing and took in his yellow button down shirt and (of course!) tight white pants. _

_ "__Strapping," I replied. "But what's the occasion?"_

_ "__Date with Galinda tonight, remember?" _

_ "__Oh right, of course." _

_ "__We're going to the Ozma Grille. Hey, if you and Elphaba wanna come along, we can make it a double date!" _

_ "__No thanks. El doesn't like restaurants." _

_As if on cue, El came into our unlocked dorm room looking like she was on a mission. "You there, Tigulaar!" she shouted. "Get your arse over to Crage Hall before Galinda has an aneurism! Hello, Erik." _

_ "__Hello, El." We shared a quick smile before she was pestering Fiyero once more. _

_ "__Tigulaar! Brainless! Go! Now!" _

_ "__For your information, I understand more than one word sentences," Fiyero groaned. "And, of course I'm going! Why would I want to spend even five minutes with the Artichoke?" _

_ "__You did NOT just go there! I should … slap you!" _

_ "__El, love," I cut in. "If you injure him, he cannot go on his date. And you would be suspended, which means that we cannot spend time together." _

_ "__Fine. He's lucky you're my boyfriend and Galinda's my best friend." _

_ "__I'm just gonna go," Fiyero declared. "Bye, Erik, Fae!" He could not have left our room faster. _

_El turned to me with a question on her face. "Fae?" _

_I shrugged. "With Fiyero, who knows? Hey, would you like to hear my new composition?" _

_ "__Of course, Erik," she said with a smile. "Play it for me, then." _

_ "__Only if you'll accompany me with your lovely mezzo soprano voice." _

_ "__And now you have lied, so you must go to chapel and confess your sins. But never mind. Where are the lyrics?" _

_ "__Here." I handed her the sheets of paper I had long labored on. "Sing for me, my emerald angel." I began to play again, and El cast a spell with her singing voice better than she ever could with Morrible's old book of magic. _

In sleep he sang to me.

In dreams he came,

That voice which calls to me,

And speaks my name.

And do I dream again?

For now I find

The Phantom of the Opera is there,

Inside my mind.

_She held the last note out for quite a while, and then turned to me. "But who is the Phantom of the Opera?" _

_ "__Me," I answered. "Or at least who I hope to be." _

_ "__So ironic, because the same dumbasses who call me Artichoke call you the Phantom of Shiz. Did you know that?" _

_ "__No. How cruel. I should kill them." _

_El shrugged. "Meh, in a few years, you'll be a famous musician and I'll be a Grand Vizier, and they'll be sorry. Just think of that." _

_ "__Kiss me." Her face was now so close to mine that I couldn't resist. _

_ "__You didn't need to tell me; I was already thinking of doing it." Then my emerald angel and I experienced our first kiss together. _

Kiamo Ko grew closer and closer by the second, until finally Glinda's bubble popped outside the highest window of the tallest tower. I held onto the windowsill for dear life, and climbed into the tower. I was lucky for my agility.

I looked around the room, and found El curled up in the fetal position on a very rickety looking bed in one corner. I walked over to her bed and asked quietly, "El? Are you awake?"

She sat up with a jolt. "Of course I'm awake!" she snapped. "How could I sleep after what's happened? Besides, haven't you heard of the expression, 'no rest for the wicked'?"

"El, love-."

"Don't say that! I'm not your love! You killed Ursa! And you killed the kindest, gentlest man in all of Oz. He brought light into my darkness, made me feel like a girl, like I was the opposite of who they think I am. But that will never happen again, because of you! Now, leave before I ask Chistery to throw you out of the window!"

"Come on, El, you're not really so wicked as to kill me!"

"Don't be so sure, Captain!"

"Captain? I'm not following."

"Aren't you the new Captain of the Guard?"

"Me? No! No, of course not! Crope is. I just have … influence, is all." I put my hand on her back.

She bolted for the other side of the room, cape flying. "Don't touch me! I hate you!"

"Poor El, so lost, so helpless …"

"SHUT UP! I'm not El, or Fae, or Elphie, or Fabala, or even Elphaba! I am the Wicked Witch of the West! And do you know what wicked witches do to annoying men infringing on their privacy? They grind those men's flesh into a stew! Would you like that to happen to you, Erik?"

I was truly terrified. "No, I would not."

"THEN GO AWAY!" El then said something in a very strange language, and suddenly I was lying on the Yellow Brick Road in a forest. I stood up, and to my utter surprise, I saw Dorothy sitting on the side of the road with that infernal dog of hers, and also a living scarecrow and a man of tin. But our country is a strange one. I decided I could tolerate their company for a while, so I approached with what I hoped was a friendly smile. It was time to go witch hunting.

**That's that! Thanks for reading!**

**Cheers,**

**Elle Dottore**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello!**

**I gotz Chapter 8.**

**Elphaba's Girl - Yes, Erik certainly needs someone like that!**

Chapter 8

Elphaba

How strange that the only person who still thought of me as Elphaba was the last person in Oz I wanted to see. Foolish Erik! Thinking I could possibly love him after what he did to Ursa … and not mention dear, beautiful Fiyero. He was probably still decaying on that pole as I thought all these things. I had left, knowing full well what Erik was capable of. I had left my lover in the hands of a monster. I really was a wicked witch.

Flying over the Yellow Brick Road, it was not too difficult to spot the farm girl and her dog. She now had four companions: a Lion, Boq, a scarecrow, and … Erik? What was he thinking, joining forces with this girl? He couldn't want something from the Wizard; he knew the Wizard was a lying fraud. Well, it didn't matter much, I decided.

I hid in one of the trees and overheard them talking. "I'm so lucky to have such great company!" Dorothy exclaimed. "Even though, I don't pretend to think that you all don't have your own priorities; of course you do."  
"Hey, you need to reach the Wizard safely," Boq said. "If I get a heart too, that'll just be a big bonus. But you will not be captured by that Witch on our watch! Right, Scarecrow?"

The Scarecrow was apparently brought out of a daydream when he was addressed. "What? Oh, um, yeah, don't worry, Dorothy. I'm not scared of the Witch!" _We'll see about that. _

"I am," the Lion confessed. "I mean, I have good reason. Like I told you, she cubnapped me!"

"Yeah, we all have problems with the Witch," Boq declared. "Phantom, what exactly did she do to you?"

"We were in love," Erik began. "Or at least, I was in love. She played my heart like a violin … and then tore it in two. If only that prince of hers was dead …"

"Oh, he is," the Scarecrow said. "I heard some people around here talking last night. Fiyero Tigulaar of the Vinkus died a slow, painful death. Be satisfied with that, Phantom." He looked pointedly at Erik.

"Believe me, I am."

"But … that's kind of horrible!" Dorothy piped up. "Surely the Witch, however wicked she is, must've loved this prince!"

"No, Dorothy, she just wanted to spurn me."

I couldn't listen anymore. "And spurn you I did!" I shrieked, coming into the middle of the road. "But it seems you've already found someone new. Well, stay away from her! Or I'll make the left side of your face just as twisted as the right. And I'll put YOU in a cage, so you can see what the Wizard would have done with you, had I not rescued you. As for you, Tin Man, I'll use you for a beehive! And Scarecrow? You dare to say you're not afraid of me? Well, we'll see how you feel after I stuff a mattress with you! You can't say I haven't warned you!" _Let the dream begin. Let your darker side give in. _I laughed like a fiend, and then flew up above the trees, leaving a cloud of smoke in my wake.

About two hours later, I arrived back at Kiamo Ko. Oz, was this really my life? Had I really just frightened an innocent ten year old girl and her friends? The Lion, especially, had looked utterly terrified. Boq would have probably wet himself if he was able to, Erik looked helpless, and Dorothy had cowered behind the Scarecrow. The Scarecrow. Now that I thought about it, he hadn't looked all that scared. He had just looked … surprised. And his voice, it sounded a bit like … _No, Elphaba, stop it! He's dead, and you know it! _

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming into the room. Ozdammit, I should have locked the door! If it was Erik again, I would keep my threat about cooking him. But it couldn't be Erik because he had only gotten here before via Glinda. I looked up and saw only Chistery, carrying a tray of tea. Whew! "Here, Chistery, let me take that off your hands. There we go. Thank you so much! It's quite good." As I sipped my tea, I got a sudden inspiration. "Chistery, what did you just bring me? Say, 'tea.' Tea, Chistery, tea! Just try it. It's just like the letter T."

"Tay, tie, tu."

"Almost, almost! Tea! Tea! Oh come on, Chistery, please try again!" But I think just saying those three sounds tired him out, so soon after I dismissed him.

Sitting alone in my new room, I yearned for a time long past, a time when Nessa was alive, a time when Glinda was actually a good friend, when Erik wasn't a creep, when Fiyero …

_"__Elphie! C'mon, you should dance again!" _

_ "__How do I phrase this nicely? No!" _

_ "__But Elphie! You danced so awesome earlier!" _

_ "__That was convulsing, not dancing, Galinda." _

_ "__Well, I know a special someone who's been dying to dance with you! Hold on for a tick tock!" She raced away as fast as she could in those pink high heels. _

_Soon after, I heard someone say, "No, you insufferable prince! I'd rather die!" It took me a minute to place that voice, but then I saw him. Erik. He was being frog marched by Galinda and Fiyero over to where I was. From what I could tell, he hadn't noticed me yet. _

_ "__Oh, don't be a drama king, Erik!" Fiyero chided. "She's just a girl. She's not gonna bite you! Though I must admit, Galinda could've chosen a prettier girl for you, but hey, you'll take whatever you can get, right?" _

_ "__She's perfect for you, Eri," Galinda squeaked. _

_Erik's expression went even darker. "Call me Eri again, and you'll be sorry. Now, who is this girl whom I apparently must dance with?" _

_ "__Over there! Elphie! Elphie! Here's Erik!" _

_Now, I sat next to Erik in Quati 102, and we'd kind of grown close, ever since he turned to me one day earlier in the semester, and said, "Les etudents du Shiz ont tres stupide, non?" We then got into a long discussion about Quadling Country, Munchkinland, and of course, the stupidity of our fellow students. And now, here we were at the Ozdust Ballroom. _

_ "__Erik," I said. "Fancy seeing you here. You told me you hated parties." _

_ "__You hate them too, don't you?" Erik countered. "Or did Galinda force you as Fiyero forced me?" _

_ "__Yup. Maybe it's meant to be or something." _

_ "__Maybe. Therefore, may I have this dance?" _

_ "__Why not?" A strange feeling overcame me as Erik led me onto the dance floor. This boy liked _me_. This boy wanted to dance with _me_. _

_ "__So, um, do forgive me, but I seem to have forgotten your name. I keep wanting to call you Elphaba Thropp." _

_ "__Oh, that actually is my name. Good for you!" _

_ "__But … Thropp? That's the governor's daughter. Isn't Frexpar Thropp's daughter kind of … crippled, you know, and not so richly colored?" _

_ "__Yes, you are thinking of my little sister Nessa. I … I don't get out as much. To be honest, Father is rather … ashamed of me." I could feel myself blush. _

_ "__Join the club. My mother sold me to the circus when I was six. You don't know how hard it was to convince the ringmaster to let me come to Shiz!" _

_ "__What was your act? Did you play music?" _

_ "__I was called the Devil's Child. A sharp girl like you should gather much from that." I did. I realized that Erik was even more similar to me than I imagined. _

_He picked me up and finished the dance with a twirl. _

I was jolted out of my thoughts by a pounding on the door. This could be it. I picked up my broom, and opened the door. There were no witch hunters, thank Oz, but Chistery and about five other monkeys, screeching in panic. "Oz, have you all gone crazy?" I asked. "What's wrong?" Chistery threw a copy of _Vinkus Today _into my arms. I read the headline with shaking hands: "Wizard Sends Dorothy Gale and Friends to Kill Wicked Witch." So be it.

**Yup. Stuff's about to go down!**

**Cheers,**

**Elle Dottore**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salvete! Here's the ninth chapter!**

**Elphaba's Girl - I completely agree with that assessment!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Erik

After our meeting with the Wizard, we started off for the Vinkus. For El. But we were yet conflicted on what to do. The Tin Woodman, whom I had figured out was Boq, was all for hunting and killing El. The Lion was on Boq's side, as long as he didn't have to assist in the murder, of course. "But, Tin Man," Dorothy objected. "Even though she's terribly wicked, this Witch is still a person. She must be grieving for her sister, whose death I caused. I would hate to cause her death, too."

"Ah, you're wrong there, Dorothy," Boq replied. "The Witch is so wicked that she shouldn't even be considered a person. Anyway, don't be frightened. We'll sneak up on her and I'll cut her head off."

The Scarecrow snorted. "Like that'll actually work."

"Do you have a better idea, Mr. Brainless?"

"Oh no! I just think that the Witch might hear you. She's not deaf, you know." There was something about him though, this straw man. He seemed positively distressed at the idea of El's head getting chopped off. Was it just fear? Impossible! What could El do to him except … tie him on a pole! Ugh! I should have seen the way he looked at her in the woods and realized his game!

"Dear Scarecrow," I said courteously. "I need to speak with you about a private matter. Would you care to walk with me by those trees over there?"

Puzzlement spread across his face. "Sure. Wait up, guys." The other three members of our party nodded and settled themselves in the grass.

Once we were a safe distance away, I said, "Do you think I'm that thick?!"

"You're not thick," Fiyero Tigulaar of the Vinkus said innocently. "I'm the brainless one, remember?"

"Oh no, Your Highness, I'm not falling for your tricks anymore. Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip off your cleaver disguise and tell your little friends of your true intentions!"

"Well, because it's, um, not a disguise."

"Nonsense, man! Are you insinuating that you just turned into a scarecrow, out of the blue?"

"Erik. Think. Who would have the power and the need to turn me to straw? You know, black hair, emerald skin, you obsess over her?"

"El, of course. I should've known. Enjoy her while you have her, straw man, because she won't be yours for long."

"Now, I'm not denying that she once loved you, because she probably did, but now she loves me, and she could never love you again!"

"Who are you to presume how she feels? You're a mere distraction! Once she sees how you look now, she'll do the right thing and come crawling back to me."

"Hmm, decisions, decisions. Scarecrow or crazy musician? Oh boy, Fae has some thinking to do on this one!" That's when I knocked him over. He actually spun around twice before he fell. Damn, he really was made out of straw!

"You know what? Fine! She's yours – for now. But I'll come one day when you least expect me. Be sure of that, straw man."

He restuffed himself and headed back over to the others without a sound. I followed silently behind him. "Everything alright?" Dorothy asked, standing up. "We heard some raised voices."

"Don't worry, Dorothy," Fiyero said. "It's settled." He gave one glare at me. I glared right back at him. We both knew that this was far from settled. It was now war between us, but I would take the spoils of victory! I knew he would use that silly rumor that pure water could melt El. Well, when he came back to Kiamo Ko to collect her, he would find more than El waiting for him! Just thinking of that brought a smile to my face.

"OH MY OZ! FLYING MONKEYS!" At the Lion's exclamation, we all looked up to the sky, and sure enough, there was a whole band of them coming straight towards us. I remembered watching El free them on that fateful day in the throne room. They must have decided to join her. My comrades ran, of course, and I had no choice but to run with them.

But as I expected, they caught up to us. I secretly smiled as I watched them literally take Fiyero apart, and scatter him all over. Boq was a pitiful sight, all battered and dented, his axe ten feet away from him. The Lion was nowhere to be found; I expected he was cowering behind a tree somewhere nearby. Before I could even move to help her, Dorothy was taken up into the sky along with that dog of hers, toward Kiamo Ko. I hoped El wouldn't go too hard on her. She was just a girl, after all.

But then, one of the monkeys caught me by surprise and tackled me to the ground. The next thing I knew, there were about five on me, crawling up and down my body. Oh damn, had El ordered them to kill me? "GET OFF OF ME, YOU FILTHY CREATURES!" One of them gave my face a swipe, and suddenly I was exposed to the world.

It was time to abandon Boq and the Lion, abandon my so called quest for the Wizard to make me handsome. Once I finally shook those horrible monkeys off of me, I started running for Kiamo Ko. El wasn't looking in her crystal ball now; she had Dorothy to deal with. When I got there, I discovered that there were guards everywhere. No matter. I spied a sewage pipe nearby. That would be sufficient indeed.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Cheers,**

**Elle Dottore**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi there.**

**Here's Chapter 10!**

**Elphaba's Girl - Haha! Yep, definishly!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Elphaba

"Please let me go. I miss Auntie Em and Uncle Henry! Please! I just want to go home!"

"You wanna go home? Then shut your trap and give me those shoes!" That alone sent her into a new round of sobbing. Oz, did this girl's tear ducts ever run dry?

"B-but Glinda the Good Witch told me not to." At that, I grew even more furious.

"Glinda! Of course! Of course she told you that! Well, let me tell you something about Glinda. She's a bubbly bitch who's in love with herself! You know why she gave you those shoes in the first place? To piss me off, that's why! And the reason she wanted to piss me off isn't even relevant anymore." Ozdammit, I had said too much; now I was thinking about Fiyero, and now I wanted to cry right alongside the girl!

"W-what? What's the reason?" She was buying time, I could tell. _Nosy little brat._

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! Now, I'm going to lock you in here until you decide to give me what is rightfully mine. Understood? Good! I can't wait forever to get those shoes!" Then, just like all the wicked witches in the storybooks Nessa and I read as children, I slammed the door and locked it behind me.

Freed from Dorothy, I went to go find Chistery. I had no further to look than the main hallway. "Chistery, I need something hot and chocolatey, and possibly …" I stopped short when I noticed who else was in the main hallway. "What are you doing here? Go away!"

"Let the little girl go, and that poor little dog, Dodo!" Glinda said. "Elphie, you can't go on like this. You are out of control! Let it go; they're only shoes. You're behaving as if they're holy relics!"

But I would not be stopped, and definitely not by her. "I can do anything I want. I am the Wicked Witch of the West!" Suddenly, I felt a pull on my gown. I looked down to see Mox, a monkey I had sent to make sure that Dorothy's little friends were properly taken care of. "At last! What took you so long? What's this?" He handed me a piece of paper, and on that piece of paper were words I dared not believe.

_My dearest Fae,_

_First of all, I'm alive, though that should now be obvious by the fact that I'm writing this letter. And yes, it's really me. Come on, you know my crappy handwriting! Your spell worked, in a weird sort of way. Oz, I'm still getting used to even thinking this, but I'm a scarecrow. Before you start hating yourself and thinking that you suck (I know you, Elphaba Thropp!), I'm FINE. You saved my life. And now, I get to save yours. I'm coming with Boq and the Lion to save Dorothy. I need you to chase us, corner us in the North Tower, and set me on fire. Now, at this point, you're thinking that I'm nuts, and you're probably right, but don't tear up this letter yet! One of the others will have the sense to put out the flames. Oh and make sure a bucket of water is nearby so they can do that. There is a trapdoor in the North Tower. Position yourself above that trapdoor and in the way of the water. Once the water is thrown, the Wicked Witch will melt. Yahoo. I know, I know, my sarcasm will never reach the level of yours! _

_I know this is risky, but I also know you can do this! Tell no one of this plan. I'll see you soon._

_All my love, _

_Fiyero _

_P.S. I'm 85% sure we won't have to deal with Erik, but still, be on your guard. _

_XO _

Oh. My. Oz. It couldn't be real, but as he said, that was indeed his abysmal handwriting that I had been annoyed with while we were at Shiz. It took all of my self control not to squeal like Glinda. Glinda. Right, she was still there, with a concerned look on her face. "It's Fiyero, isn't it? Is he …?"

I thought quickly. "We've seen his face for the last time." That wasn't technically a lie, was it?

"Oh no!" Oz, I didn't think I could handle it if she had started crying like Dorothy.

As luck would have it, I found a bucket in a nearby corner. "Chistery, fill this with water and take it to the North Tower, please." He looked dubious, but I think he realized that there was no time to explain. I had unfinished business to take care of.

"Um, what in Oz are you doing?"

"The time has come. I surrender. Mox, the Grimmerie, please." Mox handed me the book, and I held it out to the one person in Oz I trusted it with. "Go on, take it."

"Elphie, I can't read that. You know I can't."

"You can learn, though. Now it's up to you." She took it, looking far from the perky schoolgirl who told me I needed more pink in my life.

"Oh, Elphie …" She looked like she could cry again but this time, I would not have minded. I was almost there myself.

"You're the only friend I've ever had." True, even though I had two men who wanted my heart, Glinda was my only true friend.

"And I've had so many friends!" I smiled a little at that. "But only one that mattered." That, on the other hand, was the most genuine thing I had ever heard from Glinda. I took my hand in hers.

"You've always made my life just a little bit brighter. And I'm sorry for abandoning you at Shiz, I'm sorry I have to abandon you again, I'm sorry about Fiyero …"

"Elphie, it's okay. I should've come with you. And I should have realized … but I guess it doesn't matter anymore." Suddenly, we heard noises from above.

"I don't have much time now. Take care of Oz, and take care of Erik, and please take care of yourself."

"You've changed me so much. But I don't think I can do this."

"You have the strength, Glinda. You changed me too, for good."

She smiled sadly. "For good." Then she fell into my arms. I realized that I could probably pick her up if I wanted to. I didn't want it to end, but then …

"Oh, you saved me! Oh, Toto! Thank you!" Fiyero and the others had arrived. This was it.

"They can't know you're here," I quickly said. "No one can know you're here! Hide yourself!" She looked terrified, but she rushed to a nearby closet. _Glinda, I am so sorry. _

As soon as Glinda disappeared, Dorothy, Fiyero, and company arrived in the main hallway. I took a deep breath, and focused on becoming the Wicked Witch of the West again. "Going so soon?" I sneered. "You can't go yet! The fun's just about to start!"

"We're in deep dodo," Fiyero told the others. "Let's run! C'mon, this way!" As they bolted for the North Tower, I noticed that Erik was not among them. That was comforting, but also a bit worrisome. He could be anywhere, wreaking havoc. But I had to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Well, don't just stand there!" I yelled at the guards. "Get them! They're headed towards the North Tower!" I ran after them, thinking: _Oz, what is happening?! _By the time I arrived at the North Tower, all four of them were caught by the Tigulaars' soldiers.

"Oh no, we're as good as dead," the Lion groaned. "She's gonna kill us!"

"Right you are," I said maliciously. Oz, I hated acting this way. "The last to go will see the first three go before her. You first, Scarecrow!" Our eyes met, and he gave me a look of comfort. Yes, those still were his sapphire eyes, gazing lovingly at me. "How about a l-little fire?" No, I couldn't do this. But Ozdammit, I had to do this! I lowered the broom, and a moment later, his arm was on fire.

"No! Scarecrow!" Dorothy exclaimed. Thankfully, she found the bucket of water and aimed for Fiyero. A second later, water hit me square in the face. The fire was out. Thank goodness.

"I'm melting!" I screeched, opening the trapdoor with my foot. "Oh, what a world! I never thought a little girl like you could destroy my beautiful wickedness! No, I'm going! No!" I ended my act with a whine, and felt my feet touch the ground. I closed the trapdoor under my cloak and breathed a sigh of relief. It was over.

Suddenly, a hand covered my mouth. "Silence, my emerald angel. We don't want that little farm girl to know you're still alive, now do we?" Oh no.

**Mwahah! A cliffie! The final chappie is next.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Cheers,**

**Elle Dottore**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, here is the final chapter!**

**Elphaba's Girl - Here you are then!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Erik

I had underestimated two things about El: the force of her resistance and the persistence of her resistance. I caught her almost as soon as she had "melted," so my former companions were still above, celebrating her death. Well, the straw prince wasn't, but I'd deal with him soon enough.

El tore herself out of my grip. "Tired of killing people? Now you just want to kill their pride and their joy? Huh, Erik?"

"You were driven to pursue and terrify a ten year old girl by your lover's death," I argued. "I am driven to this by my past. El, despite your title, you are the most caring and accepting person in all of Oz. You're the only one who could love this face, a face not even my mother could love. If it wasn't for the mask which your filthy monkeys ripped off, I would be just as hated as you!"

"Erik, I don't care about your face. You are actually quite handsome, as I've told you on countless occasions. But your soul is just as distorted as the Wizard's. Now go! I don't think I even want to know how you knew I was alive."

"Ah El, your lover is not the best actor in Oz." At that, she turned pale green with anger.

"Did you hurt him? Oh Erik, I really will kill you if you so much as put a finger on him! I'm serious!"

"I knocked him over. Pretty easy to do, now that he's made of straw and all. It was fun!"

"You monster!"

"Making me relive my childhood, are you? Well, two can play that game! Hello, I'm Frexspar Thropp. I hate you, Elphaba! You're a disgrace to our family because you're green!"

"Shut the fuck up before I bind your lips together!"

"With a kiss, I assume."

"Do you honestly think I want your love in any way, shape, or form after all that you've done? You're a murderer!"

"El, love, I've only killed Animals. And it was only under the Wizard's orders."

"Only killed Animals?! Only killed Animals?! Erik, why do you think I took a stand against the Wizard in the first place? For fun?! Did you even listen to Dr. Dillamond?!"

"Of course I did, but I had to join the Gale Force. Don't you understand? It was the only way I could legally search for you. It wasn't even my idea! It was your precious Fiyero who came up with that!"

"Yes, but 'my precious Fiyero' didn't abuse his position!" Suddenly, El abruptly stopped talking. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what? I don't hear anything except the distant celebration of your death."

"Shh! Listen!"

I listened. Then, above us I could hear what sounded like muffled sobbing. Goodness, who could it be?

"Elphie … Elphie …" Immediately I recognized that pained voice.

El said what I was thinking. "Glinda … oh Oz, Glinda, if only I could tell …"

"Have strength, my El," I said comfortingly. "It's better this way."

"It would be even better if you didn't know either," El snapped. "Now go! Fiyero and I are leaving Oz, whether you like it or not!"

I didn't budge. For two full hours, El sat facing the wall, mediating, and I used a pocketknife to carve two stakes of wood out of the opposite wall and into a cross. I then secured it to the floor with some nails that Boq had given me. I had just finished when we heard an exclamation from above. "It worked!"

I thrust open the trapdoor. "You bet it did, straw man!" I grabbed him and climbed down by way of my new cross. Before he could say any more, I tied him to my creation. "Back where you were when the little farm girl found you!"

Meanwhile, El was sobbing. "Erik, stop! No! Fiyero!"

"It must be done, my emerald angel. You have not wronged me. He has."

Fiyero was fuming. "You are a chauvinist! She has free will, and she chose me! Me! I don't know what I did to deserve it, but she loves ME! And that's never going to change, Erik."

"We'll see about that, Your Royal Straw Highness. Now, El, you have two options. One: you live down here with me for the rest of your life, away from the grasp of the Wizard. Or two: I burn your beloved scarecrow."

"To think I once emphasized with you!" El spat. "To think I once loved you! I did! I loved you! But those days are long past. You are a raving lunatic, and you belong in an asylum! I hate you! Elika …"

"No spells, my witch," I said, running over to her. "I don't want to have to gag you."

"You wouldn't dare!" But then her eyes softened. "Oh Erik, I understand. I've been there! Oh Erik!" I couldn't believe what happened next. She put her flawless emerald hand on the right side of my face, and she kissed me. I was in heaven until I heard some singing from outside the castle.

_No one mourns the wicked. _

_Now at last she's dead and gone._

_Now at last there's joy throughout the land. _

I pulled away from El against my will. "It's time for this to be over." I lit up a match and walked over to my best friend.

"Yero …" I ignored this. She didn't know what I was planning. Fiyero stared into my face with a blazing fire in his eyes.

"You're my best friend," I said. "And you love her. Well, that's great. Have a good life, Fiyero Tigulaar." With a quick movement, I burned the ropes that bound him and helped him to his feet.

"Erik Flummox," he began. "You're pretty awesome, for all your craziness. I'll kind of miss you." He turned to El. "Well, Fae? Shall we go?"

"Soon," El said quietly. "Yero, you go on ahead. I'll meet you outside the castle."

"Alrighty. Don't be long, my love." He walked almost gracefully outside, understanding our needs, for once.

"Erik, you always called me an angel," El said. "But you're the angelic one."

"No, love, you're wrong there," I argued. "Between my face and my actions, I am a demon of hell. Surely you can testify to that."

"You've done wrong things. But so have I. But you never let that discourage you. And, you know my feelings about that face of yours."

"No El, you don't have to lie to me."

"That's exactly what I told Yero once. And you know what he told me? It's not lying. It's looking at things another way." She kissed the right side of my face. "Au revoir, Erik. A Quati goodbye."

"Elphaba, je t'aime." She nodded and fiercely wiped away tears that were just beginning to fall. "Au revoir." I watched until she exited the corridor, and I saw a cloth arm wrapped around her waist.

I climbed up the cross, and opened the trapdoor. As soon as I was on my feet again, I heard a shriek. "Erik! Oh my Oz!" I looked around and saw Glinda looking shocked.

"What do you think I wore a mask for?" I asked sarcastically. "Fashion? Glinda, have you been here since El …" I didn't want to say it.

"No," she replied. "I went back to the Emerald City and helped Dorothy get home. Nessa's shoes can transport people, apparently."

"'Aparently?' Why didn't you tell her before? Did you know?"

"No, of course not. I was … well, I was going through Elphie's things right after … well, you know … and I sort of … read her diary."

"Glinda!"

"I know, I know! I'm a horrible friend! But … I guess I just wanted her back. Anyways, once Dorothy was back in her beloved Kan-zis, or whatever it's called, I went to see the Wizard. You see, Elphie's most prized possession was this weird green bottle thingie. She told me it was her mother's. Did she ever tell you about this, Erik?"

"No, I can't say she did. Go on."

"Well, as you know, the Wizard offered me a drink from a similar bottle the night Fiyero left."

"He did? I have no recollection of that!"

"You were hyperventilating over Elphie! Anyway, today I confronted him about this, and my suspicions were correct. Erik, the Wizard is Elphaba's father."

"No!"

But Glinda was completely serious. "But it's true. It's why she was so powerful. At any rate, I kicked the Wizard out of Oz, and gave Madame Morrible a life sentence in prison!"

I was shocked. "Wow! Glin, I had no idea you had the guts!"

"People change."

"So, you are now the ruler of Oz?"

"Uh-huh. And by the way, Erik, one of the monkeys gave this to me. I figured it was yours." In her hand she held a mask, covered in dirt.

"Oh, thanks, Glin," I said. "But I don't think I need it."

"I agree," Glinda said with a thoughtful look in her eyes. "Hey Erik, I was wondering. Would you like to get some coffee with me?"

"Why, I'd like that very much." It looked like a good start to a new life.

**The end. Hope you liked it.**

**Cheers,**

**Elle Dottore**


End file.
